The Add Ons
by TheFoxThatTrots
Summary: Everyone seemed to like it when one add on came into sugar rush, especially a peanut butter cup boy. But what if another Add on came into town, only to challenge Rancis for the hand of Roxy. Whoever wins gets her hand, whoever loses will be removed from Sugar Rush forever. Make sure to get your Awkward Moments counter!


**Hi, RAWR! Sorry, I've been random ever since the school play is coming up so…I own nothing and yeah…RED ROBIN! YUM! **

**So this taking place 4 years from the movie, so Vanellope and the Sugar Rush racers are all 13! Yes, that means they look older people, just a little older.**

**Roxy's p.o.v**

"Woah!" I exclaimed as I fell on the hard shiny floor. "Where am I?" I looked around to see in giant letters 'WELCOME TO GAME CENTRAL STATION!' Never mind, now I know. Within a few seconds, people flooded the floor. I guess I should try to find my game. I felt that I belonged to something sweet. I looked around until I found a game called Sugar Rush. Well that sounds sweet! I went down the hall of Sugar Rush. I could hear music being played. I decided to sing along with it.

"S-U-G-A-R Jump into racing car! Say SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH HEY! Karada no highway wo kaka meguru yo toubun wo genki no gasoline ni Oh-! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car! Say SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH HEY!" I found myself inside Sugar Rush. I decided to look around the sweet game.

As I walked in deeper I could hear voices.

"Woah, a new house!" One said.

"Does that mean there's a new racer?"

"If it does; a new victim to one of my pranks."

"Watch it Orangeboar."

"What would he look like?" I decided to clarify the boy's question.

"Umm…I'm a girl. Sorry." They turned around and I waved to them.

"I'm President Vanellope Von Schweetz." She glitched to me and shook my hand. Cool a glitch! "What's your name?"

"Roxy, Roxy Rockin' Road."

"Taffyta Muttonfudge, nice to meet you." She waved at me.

"Taffyta? Are you ok? You're acting nice!" Vanellope joked

"I've changed over the years President."

All the others introduced themselves.

"So you're like, an add on?" Minty asked.

"I guess so. I still have 5 days until I'm put in the game though."

"That's the amount of days the arcade is closed!" Adorabeezle said. We had small talk for a little bit after that.

"Ok, we should all get to our houses, but someone should show Roxy around." Vanellope said. "Fluggerbutter, how about you show her around then head on home?" Rancis eyes were the size of gumdrops and Vanellope smirked at that. Seconds later everyone left.

That left Rancis and Me.

All alone.

One word: Awkward.

"Well we got a problem." Rancis pointed out. "I only have one seat." And here comes the awkwardness again. "It looks like you'll have to sit on my lap." My cheeks screamed cherry red. He got in his car with his helmet and revved it up. "Come on, sit. I don't bite." I softly sat on his lap and turned away. My face was still red. He started to drive then sped up. I loved the wind in my face and the nice breeze. I started processing the idea of my skirt flying up so I put my hands on my skirt. He seemed to notice and chuckled at it.

"We're here at the first stop." Once he stopped I quickly dashed of his lap. "Here you can make your own kart." I was in awe.

"Come on! We've got a kart to make!" I exclaimed.

"Together?"

"Sure. Two heads are better that one!" He told me each step and what to do. We grabbed onto the wheel and got ready. It screamed MIXING! That's when we started. We hand great rhythm together so all the right ingredients went where they were meant to go.

BAKING! Me and Rancis started jumping on the handle and kept it there. I hope this comes out well.

DECORATING! We got four wheels and just enough frosting too. We got sprinkles and cookie crumbles and other stuff I can't remember. The kart went down the conveyer belt.

TIMES UP! Congratulations! You did it! And here's your kart! When I saw the kart, my face changed. I was in shock.

"I LOVE IT!" It had cookie wheels with sprinkles on them. The seat had marshmallow cushions with fudge silk. The lights had my bitten eight-note cookie mark. The petals had ice-cream for gas and peanut for brake. The interior had gram crackers. The spoilers were made out of lady fingers like my skirt with a chocolate drizzle. **(Not actual LADY FINGERS! Like a woman's fingers. The ones I'm taking about are cookies either dipped in coffee or in tiramisu.) **I even had LED lights on the bottom of my car! It was amazing.

I hugged Rancis and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you SO MUCH!" I said. Woah wait a minute. Did I just kiss…Rancis? Nah, I didn't…right? Anyway, I plopped in my seat and revved it up. I looked next to me to see my helmet. It was brown, dark brown, and white. It even had my Big and little Oreo on top of it. I put in on, I felt so AWESOME!

I looked outside to see the milky moon slowly rising as the orange sun slowly set.

"We should get moving." Rancis said. He quickly got in his kart and started moving.

I didn't know how to drive, but I felt it in my code. Without even knowing it, I started driving and caught up to Rancis.

"Natural driven eh? You fit in perfectly." Rancis said. When Rancis said that, it made me feel like I had Mentos in my stomach. Ok I'll admit it.

I, Roxy Rockin' Road,

Hereby do declare

That I have a crush

On the Greek God of Hotness.

Now kill me.

**Sorry, I must end it here! I will update, so yes it means ONE REVIEW! All it takes and I'll rush to update. Now isn't life sweet like Sugar Rush?**

**-TheFoxThatTrots **

**AAN (Another Author's Note): I once was sierra4you111!**


End file.
